FERAL CREATURES
by UNICORNIE
Summary: Happy wanted to keep her forever. He didn't know how easily she would slip through his fingers because life was a motherfuckin bitch.
1. Chapter 1

_Ahoy! This is a Happy/OC story and I really hope you like it! A small side note: Able and Thomas will be changed to Dean and Sam. It's not a Cross Over or anything but I want to give a small love to Supernatural!_

 _This story starts on Season 1 but I will warn you that events and timelines maybe switched around to this story's purpose and nothing to disrespect SOA._

 _So please enjoy the first Chapter of Feral Creatures_

 **CHAPTER ONE:**

The small town of Charming at 6:30pm was beginning to close down for the night. The street light sprung to life and cars were bustling to their homes. For most part of town it was dinner then off to bed. But for Teller-Morrow Automotive Friday nights meant the roaring of music and a flock of crow eaters ready to make the perfect landing.

So it wasn't a complete surprise as 2 crow eaters and 1 newly appointed sweetbutt were watching Chibs, Tig and Happy fix up the last vehicle of the night before the festivities began.  
The women leaned up against the club house smoking as they were on the hunt for a man in a kutte. As soon as the men closed shop it was drink, drink and sex.

The ladies were admiring their men when Chibs patted Happy on the shoulder getting the killa's attention. Happy looked up from the engine to Chibs as he tossed an oiled up white rag to the side.  
Chibs pointed to the entrance of TM with the chrome tool he was holding with out a word. Happy turned around and saw what Chibs had seen. Happy's jaw clenched a little as he slammed the hood of the car down. The killa picked up the work order clipboard for the now fixed car and walked towards the entrance of TM.

Clearly not pleased by the view.

The 3 women watched carefully.

"Okay. Someone tell me who the fuck she is? And why she's carrying Jax's baby?" - Amber pointed to the short girl walking in to TM. It was true the short girl Happy had walked up to indeed was cradling little Dean J. Teller.

"That's the Nanny" - Kayla

"I heard Gemma say Happy 'insisted' Tara use her" - Daisy

They watched the nanny girl like a hawk. Kayla and Daisy had seen this mysterious nanny a few times before. But never at TM. She was rarely seen around town ... however when she was it would only be at Gemma's family functions or near the hospital were the child's mother was currently employeed.  
No one really knew too much about this nanny girl and that was a very unsettling idea to most crow eaters. Cause Happy was the golden prize in every crow eater's eyes. And him giving even a half an ounce of attention to an outsider made them vomit.

"She's Happy's Old Lady? I thought you said Happy wasn't into the whole Old Lady thing?" - Amber

"She's not his Old Lady." - Daisy sneered at the sight of Happy walking the little nanny girl over to Gemma's office.

His hand was lightly placed on her lower back as he guided her over. Happy seem to be saying something to the little nanny girl making her step a few inches away for the killa.

"And by how you were screaming last night I don't think Happy's pounding that pussy."- Kayla whispered in to Amber's ears.

Amber blushed a little. Being a sweetbutt was a new thing for her and she had yet to be passed around because Happy was still 'using' her. So she had developed feelings for the man like it or not. And it didnt help that the other croweatters were putting ideas into her head.  
Saying shit like 'Happy never sleeps with the same girl twice in one week you lucky bitch' or 'Happy asked Gemma to not make you clean so much" Amber wasn't going to lie to herself the small things were getting to her head. But when Amber saw Happy's interaction with that nanny girl it brought a bolt of green fire inside of her.

Because in her mind she had a 12 step plan in becoming Happy's Old Lady. Well more like a 1,2,3 get preggers plan but who's counting.

They watch as Happy holds the door open for the nanny girl as the couple walked in to Gemma Office.

"Even fucking Gemma kisses that girl's ass."- Daisy

"Happy brought her in of course Gemma is going to kiss up to her ass. She ain't stupid. Stay good with the killa and he don't kill you" - Kayla takes in a smoke

SOA SOA SOA

Happy's tall frame takes up the small office space. He watches the small girl take a seat in front of office desk as Gemma is finishing up a phone call. The girl looked around the auto shop office and it was a bit like orderly chaos at best. Papers were stacked up everywhere, file cabinets weren't fully closed and used coffee filters seem to be the center of decor. It seemed so out of place for Gemma with her OCD state to be functioning in a cloud of dusty over crowded mess.

She had only seen Gemma inside her wonderfully Vouge magazine like home. So this Gemma was a bit foreign to her.  
As her eyes moved from place to place in the office it finally settle on the dark orbs of the man she was trying to avoid.  
He had told her from day 1 when she relocated to Charming that she was not allowed near Teller-Morrow. So the anger in his eyes were understandable but it wasn't her fault. Gemma had asked her to come. And she was sticking to that.

"Sorry. Some dumbfuck drove a car in to tree off the highway and wanted a tow. Let me get this to Juice and then I'll take that little man off your hands" Gemma stood up with a tow order and walked out of the office as she smiled at Dean.

The office was silent and awkward.

She bit her lower lip trying to think of what to say.

"Bite it harder you'll draw blood" -Happy

She put her lips back into it's place as if she was being scolded for misbehavior. She looked up again and he was still sending her daggers

"It not like I wanted to come. Gemma asked." Her voice was a soft whisper.

He was about to say something when Gemma came through the doors.

"Thanks Lennox. I couldn't make it Jax's house to pick him up on time. You didn't have a problem getting here did you?" -Gemma

"Not at all." - Lennox slowly placed little Dean into Gemma arms and helped Gemma sling the baby bag on her shoulder.

Happy placed the finish work order clipboard on the table as he looked at Gemma

"She done." -Happy looked to Lennox

"Yea she's done for the day killa." -Gemma had her attention on little Dean as she spoke to Happy. Gemma knew Happy wasn't thrilled about Lennox being at the shop and wasn't in to the mood to battle it out with him after a long day of answering stupid question to even more stupid people.

Happy not waiting to see if Lennox was ready to head out just grabbed her wrist and walked out the door with the little girl being dragged out of the office.

They got a few feet away from the office before he stopped and let her go.

"She could have called Juice or Half-Sack to pick the kid up." -Happy

"I don't think Tara would want a grease monkeys picking up her baby with a heart condition during their lunch break." - Lennox wasn't afraid of Happy... they had know each other for a few years now and he wasn't the scary type at all to her. Don't get her wrong he was very intimadating man but he has his moments of normal. Rare moments.

Happy said nothing as he eyed her.

Her dark black hair softly blew around her face as the night winds were picking up. She tucked a strain behind her ear as she looked at Happy's work place for the first time.

"So I finally get to see what your auto body shop looks like. Wow it looks like all the rest. No big secret." - Lennox smiled up to Happy.

Happy wasn't smiling back at her but his face was back to his everyday pissed off face and not his 'im angry' face.

But Lennox really thought there was some big amazing secret to why Happy wouldn't let her see the place that he worked at. But looking around it looked like a normal auto repair shop minus all the bikes lined up in all their glory. Her smile faltered a little when her eyes landed on the 3 women who were dressed to 'impress'. They were beautiful in Lennox's eyes. The 3 women were like tall unicorns of pretty to her. And then like thunder the thought boomed in to her head. Happy most likly didn't want her around because of all this goodness that was happening at the shop. She would have just gotten in the way.

Lennox bit her lip a little and readjusted her backpack. Unlike the beauties that were leaned up against the wall. Lennox was 5'2 but on a good day she would like to think she was 5'3. Her hair was as dark as Happy's eyes and stick straight... she would have to guess it was one of the many qualities her Asian parents passed down to her. And unlike the golden glow these California girls had. Lennox was paler then a sheet of rice paper. 180% different from the type of girl Happy would like. Seeing his type was tall, bronzed and boobies. She was short, pale and padded bra.

Her grey eyes loomed over to Happy who had already lit a smoke and had began walking away from her. She has had a crush on the tall dark man walking in front of her for the longest time. Does she sound like a middle school child in puppy love? Why yes she does but that's who her heart wanted. And she knew for a fact he wouldn't give her the time of day to look at her like he would look at those other girls.

He was this rugged bike riding guy that smelled of gasoline, cigarettes and after shave. It was her 'happy' smell. And people who looked like that and carried a scent like his don't end up with the nanny.

Knowing Happy he seem to be the type to have women fawning over him but she never once saw him dating or even mentioning a girl. Sometime it made her smile to think he was gay.

"I said how did you get here." -Happy sound a bit annoyed having to repeat himself. Another thing. He hated saying the same thing over again and equally disliked people questioning him. Lennox looked over to Happy at the sound of his voice. She must have zoned out. Yup the thought of that rough voice being in to only men would be sadder than him not being in to her.

"How'd. You. Get. Here" - Happy cut his words harshly waiting for a reply. His short tempered personality trying to spark out.

"The bus." -Lennox moved towards Happy.

"Riding the fucking bus with a kid in the middle of the night " - Happy more so mumbled to himself

"It's like 6:30 not 2 in the morning" - Lennox

The 2 stood there in the parking lot for a good 5 minutes as Happy looked down at the girl who had just talked back to him. He didn't seem angered by the fact she made a comment. Lennox had gotten good at reading Happy.

This man in front of her had a very short range of passionate emotions. It was from 'PISSED' to 'MOTHERFUCKIN OUT FOR BLOOD ANGRY'.

But his PISSED emotions had their own range in itself. The classic 'IM NOT PISSED BUT LOOK PISSED' to 'IM PISSED' and everything in-between.

Happy was a complicated simple man.

"I'll see you then"- Lennox slowly began to back away from him. She was clocked out from Nanny duty and was clearly unwanted at this location.

"Get on- Happy's chin nudged to his bike.

"I think I'll take the bus...you seem busy"- Lennox looked over to the pretty ladies hawking at Happy

"Get the fuck on." Happy tossed the helmet at Lennox and straddled his bike not even caring about the half broken crow eaters staring at him.

"I really don't..."- Lennox was cut off

Happy jaw was clenched as he tossed his smoke. His eyes looked into hers and she knew that shutting up and getting on was the best plan of action.

Her body slid in to it normal place behind Happy as her head leaned on his wide back while she entangled her fingers around his lower waist.

This was her favorite part. Being close to him.

Like always his giant calloused hand would engulf her two hands that were holding on to him to make sure she was tightly secured. Before he starts up the bike. His hand lingers a little ... then he placed his right hand back on the handle.

Happy revved the engine and the 2 were gone leaving behind 2 crow eaters and 1 sweetbutt confused and speechless.

"You sure she ain't his old lady cause she just rode bitch on Happy's bike" - Daisy walks inside as she looked to Kayla and Amber

"Don't worry sweetheart. At least he's fucking you." -Kayla followed Daisy lead and walked away from Amber leaving the new sweetbutt outside with the cold winds of Charming.

It was a well known fact that the last girl that tried to ride bitch with Happy ended up in a ditch somewhere outside of Charming. That was the rules. No one rides with Happy. But who was this fucking girl that thought she could just show up randomly...know nothing about the club and try to claw her way into the Son's number one Killer's life.

Amber was going to make sure that little bitch nanny was put in her place.

 **UNICORNIE**


	2. Chapter 2

_Small edits in Chapter One (11/22/2015)_

 _Enjoy Chapter 2 of Feral Creatures!_

 **CHAPTER TWO:**

Happy's bike pulled up into an off white 2 story house with blue shutters. The only sound that echoed in the silent neighborhood was the sound of the engine blazing in to the drive way. The smell of winter was seeping in to the warm town of Charming. It would never get cold like the midwest for the cities in the east but at night the California weather would drop a decent amount. Some native Calies would call it cold.

Cutting the engine Happy's foot hits the ground as the heavy ride was being held up by his legs.

Lennox unlinks her arms from Happy's waist and places her hands on his shoulders as she lifts herself off. Pullinh off the helmet she hands it to the man taking out a smoke from his kutte.

Happy takes the helmet with his right hand and hangs it on the bike's handel. She waits a moment thinking Happy had something to say. Normally he would drop her off and just back out of the drive way. This smoke break was a new develpoment to Lennox.

She watched his lighter flicker on and burn the tip of his smoke as he inhaled.  
Lennox took a small step back.

"You really shouldn't." - Lennox

Happy finally turned his head towards her and lifted his brow... questioning what he shouldn't be doing. Sometime Happy was a bit dense.

He wasn't clueless or unintelligent just sometimes the tall dark and handsome man was dense.

"Smoke."- Lennox

He blew the smoke away from Lennox but continued to burn the stick.  
Lennox rolled her eyes a little and moved towards the front door digging out her keys.

The house was actually really nice it had a reasonable sized backyard, high ceilings and large windows. It was the type of house most women cut out of a magazine and paste to their wish list.  
This house she was living in was not hers. She had come to Charming about 4 months ago. It was a sudden and quick move. But everything seemed to fall in to places as soon as she stepped in to Charming. She had been working as a part time home nurse for a woman named Huguette Lowman that turned in to a full time position.

The elderly lady was on a black list on all the In Home Nurses at her company. It had nothing to do with Huguette herself because she was and still is just so lovely to be around but rumors ran around the nurses that Huguette's son was some what unpleasant and had a background filled with stories from horror shows. But to Lennox a rumor was just a rumor.

Due to the fact of Huguette's non-cooperative son ... none of the senior nurses wanted to take care of Huguette. So with out a choice... 1 month newbie Lennox Rhee was give the grave task of dealing with THE SON as the other nurses liked to call him.

Thinking about it now as she was unlocking the door to the house she was 'house sitting' for ... it was the best thing that had ever happened to her. She had met Huguette's son Happy and the rest was history.

He had found her a job with Tara here in Charming when Huguette had to move in to assisted living a few months back. Tara was looking for a nurse nanny for her son Dean who was born with a heart condition and that lead to Tara finding her this amazing vacant house to sit for while the owner was away on personal business. Not only free rent but she got paid to simply live there.

And she had never thanked the man who had set it all up. HAPPY. He didn't have to but he did.

She hadn't heard his bike leave her house so she quickly turned around. A thank you was definitely necessary here.

"Happy?" - Lennox ran in to a hard wall like chest. She hadn't noticed Happy had walked up behind her as she was again monologueing to herself while opening the door.

Lennox looked at the his large hands on her arm steadying her from falling over due to the sudden impact.

From his perfect hands her grey eyes looked up to his soul sucking black orbs. It was just the 2 of them. Outside a beautiful house with the night sky as a backdrop. She was some what in Happy's arms as she watched her refection in his eyes.

She then opened her mouth to speak...

"Did you need to use the washroom?" - Lennox mentally shot herself for asking such a question at a time like this. Stupid Stupid Stupid.

Happy just moved past her and entered the ownerless home as if was his own. Turning on the light and making his way to the refrigerator.

Scolding herself Lennox followed Happy inside and closed the door behind her.

 **SOA SOA SOA**

It was an odd sight to see. Happy was in her living room, leaned back on the leather couch with his feet up on the matching leather ottoman as he scrolled around the channels.

With a beer in one hand and the remote in the other he looked completely out place yet strangely at home at the same time.

Lennox was in the kitchen cutting up green apples in to slices while spreading a bit of honey apple butter on top of them.

She had made a plate of celery with peanut butter and raisins ... sort of an ants on a log but just like a toddler Happy had just eaten the peanut butter and the raisins leaving to important celery looking sad a unwanted. So she was piecing together his favorite snack.

Huguette had said when Happy was younger he loved honey and green apples so taking an adult approach to the basic snack Lennox had made these honey apple buttered apples before and he seemed to like them. He never said he didn't like it or that it was good but his asking her for more was just the same as a 5 star approval.

As she was finishing up Happy's apples her unflitered mouth worked up again

"Happy? Are you gay?"- Lennox

"What?" - Happy

If she didn't have her back turned away busy cutting apples she would have seen Happy spill his beer on himself as he was in the middle of drinking the crisp drink when he heard the most retarded question that ever entered his ears. He wiped his mouth and got up from the couch.

"It's just... you don't seem to date much females and you have a lot of guy friends with matching vests and go on long road trips with them...is it like a motorcycle club broke back mountain type of thing?"- Lennox turned over to look at Happy but he wasn't there.

Lennox bit her lower lip. Maybe that was the secret to why he didn't want her at his place of work. Maybe he was gay and it was the only place he felt he would be accepted.

If Happy was gay. It would be a difficult fact to face that she had no chance with him because they were somewhat rivals in the mating game. But she would accept him for who his was. And maybe they could sit a watch RomComs and eat ice cream...why not?

"I don't date."- Happy's voice came from upstairs.

Lennox put down her cutting knife and rushed upstairs. Happy had a habit of walking around the house that wasn't his or even hers...just randomly. Sometime rummaging though stuff. But the answer 'i don't date' did really mean 'im not gay"

Lennox walked up to the master bedroom that was unused at the moment because of it's owner's vacancy.  
She walked in to find Happy shirtless as he was fishing around the drawers.

Her eyes glazed over his toned body. His jeans hung down low as the band of his boxers poked out to say hello. He grabed a black shirt from the drawer and turned around to face Lennox's stare.

"You can't be in here."- Lennox

Happy moved closer to the small framed girl.

"And you can't steal his shirts!" - Lennox tugged the black shirt in Happy's hands.

And without thinking of course this motion made Happy's half naked soild body move closer to hers. Lennox's breath hitched a little as her face was inches away from his chest.  
Happy pulled the black shirt towards him a little harder. With the sudden movement Lennox's hand had let go of the fabric and placed her small hands on Happy's warm chest. His rough hand that hadn't been holding on to the unless fabric was already wrapped around her tiny waist. His towering form came down a little as his face met hers.

"Beer spilled on my shirt. It's wet." - Happy

Lennox quickly nodded her head. Her eyes going to the wet shirt on the floor. Then back up to his endlessly deep eyes

"Unless you want me to walk around shirtless."- Happy wasn't grinning or even a hint of joy in his eyes for making her feel uncomfortable. He was being serious.

Lennox shook her head.

Happy stepped away from the shocked girl and sliped into the black shirt. He walked out of the room.

Lennox gathered herself and the wet shirt that was left on the ground as she walked down stairs to find Happy back at the same postion on the couch. She slowly walked over to the laundry room and put the black shirt in the wash then leaned her hand against the machine.  
She took a deep breath as she was trying to calm her racing heart and keep the oxygen flowing from the breath she had been holding.

She shut the lid of the washer and walked back out to the living room. Placing the small apple plater on Happy's lap Lennox sat on the other side of the leather couch. The tv was on but she wasn't really sure what was on the screen... it was just white noise to her. Her eyes were glued to the electoric screen when she heard his voice.

"I'm not gay." -Happy

"Good to know."- Lennox

They sat there in silence as Happy ate his apple and Lennox reminded herself to breath.

inhale exhale repeat

 **UNICORNIE**


	3. Chapter 3

_Thank You for the Lovely Reviews and Encouragement!_

 **CHAPTER 3**

Lennox was playing with baby Dean in Jax's house when the land line rang from the kitchen downstairs.

She picked the baby boy up from the carpeted floor in the nursery and placed him inside his crib.

"BRB Deanster"- Lennox rubbed Dean's belly then spun the dancing elephant mobile to keep the little one entertained while she ran down stairs to pick up the phone.

Rushing to the kitchen she picked up the phone on the 4th ring.

"Hello?" - Lennox was slightly out of breath

 _"Hi Lennox it's Tara"_

"Hi" - Lennox started to move back upstairs to Dean

"How's he doing?" - Tara

"He's doing good. Just woke up from a nap ... his breathing and heart rate are both normal." - Lennox smiled as she watched little Dean trying to reach the spinning elephants above his head.

"That's great. I've been worried he might be having murmurs so lets still keep a close eye on that." - Tara

"Of course." - Lennox

There was a bit of a pause. It seemed like Tara was flipping through papers and signing off on charts.

"Jax called. He said the guy were heading back from Nevada and should be here soon. I'll met you at Gemma's fundraising thing in about an hour. They're stopping by her charity first. Make sure to wrap Dean up it's getting chilly." - Tara

"Okay. I'll see you by her booth" - Lennox

"See you there."- Tara

Lennox pushes the end button on the phone and scoops up little Dean

"Well it seems like we are going on a date. You and I." - Lennox gives a small kiss on the baby's nose.

Lennox pulls out a cute blue jacket from one of the white dressers and picks up the baby bag as she makes her way downstairs with Dean.

 **SOA SOA SOA**

The bus ride over to Gemma's Fundraiser park wasn't far at all. Lennox had notices since moving to Charming everything was almost all walking distance.

She stepped off the bus and could see the parking lot was beginning to fill up with townies.

Making her way over to Gemma's booth a beautifully tall blonde bumped into Lennox knocking the baby bag off her shoulder.

The tall blonde and her friend laugh as they walk pasted Lennox and into Gemma's Homemade chilli booth. Gemma busy handing aprons to the girls and putting them to work.

"Don't mind them"

Lennox looks over a see's another tall blonde smiling at her.

"Kayla and Daisy aren't the nicest croweatters."

The smiling blonde handed Lennox the dropped baby.

"Thanks" - Lennox returned a smile as she hooked the bag back on her shoulder and readjusted Dean.

There was an awkward silence

"Im Lennox." - Lennox held her hand out to the smiling blonde.

"Amber." - Amber shook Lennox's hand when the roaring noise of bikes broke their greetings.

Amber looked over her shoulder and her smile grew wider. She looked back to Lennox.

"Their back!" - Amber gave a little yelp as she linked arms with Lennox and pulled her towards the sound.

The bikes were getting closer as the noise grew louder. Wives, Croweaters, Sweetbutts and hang arounds slowly started to gather around.

" You didn't hear it from me but I heard They're getting back from a patch over party from Nevada. You know what that means?" -Amber

Lennox shook her head as she watched to bikes begin to park one by one. Soon enough because of the small crowd forming Amber and Lennox were being pushed back.

"It means their dead tired and need some sweet home pussy to warm them up." - Amber

With that statement Amber slips her arm out of Lennox and pushed through the crowd to get closer.

Lennox stood there just blinking a few times at what she just heard when her name was being called.

"Lennox" - Tara had been calling the young nanny's name as the doctor made her way over.

"Sorry I didn't hear you" -Lennox

"I know their bikes are extremely loud."- Tara laughed a little as she took Dean from Lennox's cradling arms

"He had a 2 hour nap. Should be in a good mood." -Lennox

Tara cuddled the little bundle as she made her way over to Jax's bike. Lennox was left standing in the middle of horny females looking for a kutte to grab on to. She did seem a little out of place knowing that she really didn't have a clear suppose in being at the fundraiser. She wasn't involved in town matters and for sure didn't have any friends. Tara was a friend but Tara was more... employer boss friend mentor type.

When she wasn't working . . . Lennox didn't know if she belonged in this town. Everyone seemed to be close and it felt like she was her own little planet. Far away from this town called Charming.

Clutching the strap of the diaper bag she let a deep sigh. Lennox was about to move away from the crowd when her eye landed on Happy.

He was in the midst of getting off his bike.

She hadn't seen Happy in 3 weeks. And unfortunately the last time she saw him...She had asked if he was gay. Not the best move. Yet again it could have been worse.

Putting things together from the little to non-existent conversation they have... he seemed to go back a forth from Tacoma and Charming. But he had never been away for so long. It had Lennox worried that she might have offended him and that was the reason for his absence. However Tara had mentioned the guy sometimes like to go pick up car parts on their bikes...something about it just being an excuse to ride on the open road.

Lennox's eyes locked on to Happy's.

Without her knowing her breath hitched a little. She had missed him. Lennox was about to give him a small wave when she saw Amber's hand move Happy's face towards her own fully kissable lips.

Lennox quickly turned around. She felt like she was intruding on a private moment between the two. She bit her lower lip. It was a habit that Happy wasn't fond of. Lennox peeked her head over her shoulder and regretted the action. Happy's large hand were on Amber's ass and the other grabbing her blonde locks. They looked perfect together.

The young nanny moved her steps away from the crowd and over to Gemma's booth to put down Dean's diaper bag.

Positive note in Lennox's mind was : 'Yup definitely not gay'

Lennox was getting further away and she could not have seen that Happy wasn't grabbing Amber's hair to be more passionate but he was grabbing her blonde extensions so he could pull her away from him. She also would not have seen the angered look on the dark biker's face as he threw the sweetbutt's head off of him. Leaving Amber on the cement floor.

"Grab me again and I'll be the last thing you ever fucking touch." - Happy's low voice echo's into Amber's ears.

Happy sticks a toothpick in his mouth and walks off. Juice follows behind the Tacoma Killer and nervously tries to talk to the deadliest Full Patch the Son's ever had.

Seeing the toothpick Juice thought it was a great way to break the ice.

"Hap! I got a smoke if you ran out."- Juice pulled out a cigarette. Juice had heard from Tig and other full patch members that the Tacoma Killer was cheap as fuck. And toothpicks were cheaper than cigarettes.

"quit" - Happy

"Oh, Okay. But if you ever need one I got you Hap." - Juice give Happy an overly friendly smile and began to walk off when Happy's hand grabbed Juice's shoulder.

"Don't smile." - Happy

Juice stopped smiling.

"Don't call me Hap if you ain't got your top rocker prospect." - Happy clenches his hand tightly on Juice's shoulder then continues on.

Juice hears loud laughing noises and turns to the side ... Tig, Bobby and Chibs were laughing their asses off.

"Juicy, Hap don't like kiss up either." - Chibs

"Kid just shut the fuck up and stay away from him" -Tig

 **SOA SOA SOA**

Happy sits on the picnic table next to Jax and Clay.

"You took care of our little issue Hap?"- Clay

Happy give the president a tight nod before his dark eyes start to wonder. Looking for a little birdie.

"What was the issue?" -Jax

"Some problem solving that needed to be done between the Chinese and the Koreans." - Clay

"Koreans? They don't do business here." - Jax

"Been pushing into California and Henry Lin ain't thrilled about it. Called in a small favor." - Clay

"Do I wanna know?" - Jax

"No worries VP." -Clay give a smile at Jax while keeping an eye on Happy.

Clay had been noticing slight changes in Happy. His killer Pit Bull was becoming a common lap dog and Clay knew exactly why.

"Hap. Looks like you go some competition. Asshole is pushin up on your old lady." - Clay points to Lennox talking to one of the locals.

"She ain't my old lady." - Hap had already been glaring at the pair.

 **SOA SOA SOA**

"How are you liking Charming?" - Kevin

Kevin was a typical California guy. He had seen Lennox wondering around looking at the different booths when he decided to keep her company. He had bought her a lemonade and now they were standing in front of a pie booth making small talk.

"Its a nice. I just haven't had the time to really sight see." - Lennox gave a smile.

"Not much to see in Charming but if you drive a little up there's a nice lake hidden in the forest. Not many people go up there except for campers" - Kevin

"I'm not much of a camper." - Lennox

Kevin leans in a little

"Trust me the view of the sunrise up there is worth it." -Kevin

"I see." - Lennox looks down at the dessert pies slightly avoiding Kevin's personal space intrusion.

"Here" -Kevin picks up a small sample of the peach pie and holds it up to Lennox's mouth

Lennox backs away quickly.

"No I'm fine." -Lennox

"This place has the best peach pies" - Kevin

"Really I can't" -Lennox

"Trust me you'll like it" -Kevin pushes the bit of pie on to Lennox's mouth. The sweet dessert's peach filling just grazes her lips when Kevin's arm was forcfull knocked out of the way.

Kevin looks up and goes slightly pale.

Happy ignores Kevin and roughly takes Lennox's chin in-between his thumb and index finger so her head was tilted upward towards him. Her eyes land on his angered face. His toothpick tightly clenched with his teeth. He looks down at her.

Taking his thumb he wipes the peach filling off her lips quickly and harshly. Grabbing a water bottle from the pie booth he pulls Lennox over to his bike. People begin to murmur as they watch the odd scene unfold in front of them.

The pair reach Happy's bike when he tosses the water bottle to her and his handkerchief.

"Are you 3?" -Happy

"What?" - Lennox looks up the Happy dumbfound at what just happen.

"Ain't you a nurse?" - Happy rubs the top of his bald head

"yes?" - Lennox was confused.

"Are your arms broken?" - Happy

"no" - Lennox

"It looked like it was broken cause he thought he need to fuckin feed ya." - Happy

"I..." - Lennox

"Even fucking 3 year olds know not to take food from fucking strangers let alone something their allergic too. Aren't nurses suppose to be smart? Or are ya acting like a stupid croweater cause ya want him to fuck you?" - Happy

Lennox didn't say anything cause she had never heard Happy talk in a complete sentence before and she was offended that he thought she wanted to sleep with Kevin. AND she WAS trying to avoid eating the fruit that would send her to the ER.

"Wipe your fuckin mouth." -Happy tilted his chin toward the water bottle and handkerchief in Lennox's hand.

She looked down at the items in her hand and threw them on the ground. Lennox turned around and started to walk away from Happy. She wasn't going to stand there like an idiot while he scolded her for on reason. He had no right to yell at her like she was a child.

"Where the fuck do you think your going" - Happy

"Home." - Lennox didn't look back and continued walking away.

 **SOA SOA SOA**

Lennox sat at the bus stop waiting for a bus that seemed like it was never going to come when a car pulled her in front of her.

'beep'

Lennox looked up and the window of the car began to roll down revealing Amber smiling at Lennox

"Get in. The bus takes forever" - Amber

"You don't mind?" - Lennox

"Would I have offered if I did?" - Amber

Lennox give a weak smile and gets in the car

"Thanks" - Lennox

As Amber pulled up the the white house with blue shutter's her face was confused and pissed at the same time.

"Did you need to pick something up from Happy's?" - Amber looked at the house then to Lennox

"What?" - Lennox was opening the car door to get out when Amber had asked the question

"This is Happy's house." - Amber

"No. The own is away and I'm house sitting. You must be mistaken." - Lennox

"No~ this is Happy's house. He bought it a few months ago and had Gemma get the croweatters to clean the place up." - Amber

Lennox didn't say anything

"Why the fuck would he buy a house but sleep at the dorms? No. Why would he buy a house in the first place all of a sudden?" - Amber

From behind Amber's car Happy was pulling up into the driveway on his bike and Lennox's lips started to tingle from the peach pie she was allergic to.

 **UNICORNIE**


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4:**

After Happy 'calmly' asked her to 'get inside the fucking house' Lennox knew very well that being stubborn and sitting inside Amber's car wasn't a choice.

She turned to Amber and thanked her softly before getting out of the car. As Lennox walked past Happy he murmured "You Me Living room".

When she was about to open the front door she regretfully turned her head a little seeing Happy leaning on Amber's car while he had his head lowered to the driver seat window. He and Amber seemed to be exchanging goodbyes.

Lennox turned away from the couple and walked into the house. Closing the door behind her.

She sank on to the couch and placed her purse on the floor. It hadn't been a long day but for some odd reason she was out of energy.

Who was she kidding. It was Happy draining the living life out of her. And he didn't even know it.

Lennox stared blankly at the ceiling. As her mind drifted.  
You would think if she had met Happy the first day she started working with Huguette maybe...just maybe she wouldn't be stuck in such puppy love. On her first day as a house nurse to Huguette Lowman, Lennox was expecting the horrors of Huguette's son. But when she arrived to work there was no son. Only the sweet old Huguette.  
The elderly woman informed Lennox that her son was away on business matters for about a year and half.

So Lennox never got to meet Happy and Happy vice versa never got to scare away Huguette "incompetent" little nurse. Luckily for Lennox, Huguette was a delight and would share stories of her 'adorable' son who's name was Happy.

Lennox had her first contact with Happy via phone. Happy would call every Tuesday at 2:45pm. Never early and never late. He would call to see how Huguette was doing.  
The only words he would say is. "How's Ma." and "Okay"

There was no Hello or Goodbye.

But Lennox tried her best to fill in the blank times he was missing while he was away the best she could during his time of absence.  
She would paint him verbal images of brunch outings and long strolls in the park.

The sound of Amber's car driving away broke Lennox's memory train. She heard the door open and close.

Silent.

Happy sat across from Lennox with a toothpick in his mouth as he stared at the small girl in front of him.  
She was avoiding eye contact.

"You getting in to stranger's car now too? You're on a roll today little girl." - Happy's deep voice echoed through the empty house

"She's not a stranger." - Lennox

"You go have lunch with her and plan vacations?" - Happy

"No." - Lennox"

"Then she's a stranger" - Happy

"She work's at your Auto Repair Shop I've seen her a few times in passing at Gemma's house. She's not a complete stranger" - Lennox

Happy rubbed his bald head. Clearly getting a headache. How was he suppose to explain to this girl sitting in front of him that Amber was a sweetbutt not am employee.

"Don't be jumpin in to random as cars."-Happy

Lennox stood up. She had enough of this odd behavior from him. First at Gemma's event and now this. As she was about to walk away Happy spoke.

"Sit." - Happy

"Im done talking to you and being scolded for one day." - Lennox

"Im not done. Sit."- Happy clenched his teeth together. He wasn't good with people talking back to him let alone a girl not listening. Normally they would be on their knees before he sat down.

"I rather stand" - Lennox

"I don't like looking up at people. Sit." - Happy pointed to the empty sofa in front of him with his finger.

Lennox sat down slowly. Not pushing the stupid matter any further. The sooner he was done the sooner he would leave. But then the statement popped into her mind.'Why would HE leave HIS own house? She should leave.'

"You don't walk away from me when I'm talking to you not now or this afternoon." - Happy

"I'll be out by the end of this week" - Lennox spoke. This took Happy off gaurd for a second.

"What." - Happy rolled his toothpick to the other side of his mouth irrataed

"I've been informed the owner is back in town." -Lennox

"Who told you that bullshit" - Happy

"It doesn't matter. The owner is back and wont be needing me to house watch." -Lennox

"You've seen this 'owner'?" - Happy gave a cold smile playing along with her little idea.

"I'm looking at him right now" - Lennox looked straight into Happys dark orbs.

Happy stopped chewing his toothpick for a half a second before she notice any change occurred.

"Do I look like I have only 2 numbers as my IQ?" - Happy

"What?" - Lennox

"Do you think I would be sleeping in the work dorms if I owned this shit? Does it look like I've lost my mind to pay someone to house sit my own home?"-Happy

Lennox did question the idea too. It was sorta odd.

"No but ..." - Lennox was cut off by Happy's phone ringing.

Happy pulled his burner out of his pocket and held it to his ear. No 'hello' or 'who is this'  
"Be there in 5" - Happy shut the phone and looked back to Lennox

"We aren't done here. I'll be back." -Happy gave Lennox a glace over and walked out of the house.

Lennox let out a deep breath she was apparently holding. She stood up and peeked out the window and watched Happy ride off.

The evening went by slow for Lennox. Happy didn't come back like he stated and she waited for him like an idiot.  
Drying the wet plates off in the sink Lennox heard a harsh knock on the door startling her to drop a plate. Shattering it all over the floor.

The loud knock came again.

Lennox moved across the kitchen carefully and went to open the door. Half-Sack was standing there a bit jittery

"Hey...Nox i i..no...no... we yes we sorta need you to come down to the shop" - Half Sack

"Is everything okay?" - Lennox

"Not really. We can't reach Tara so... You have to help"- Half Sack seemed to be in a panic

"Okay let me grab my coat." - Lennox reached over and pulled her cardigan over her shoulders and followed Half Sack outside

"What happened?" - Lennox spoke as she got in the van with Half Sack

"Tig got shot" - Half Sack

"Come again?" - Lennox thought she must have misheard the information

"Shot like gun shot right in the ass. I was suppose to bring Tara but I can't find her no where." - Half Sack

"She's in surgery at St. Thomas right now. But I don't have any medical equipment to help Tig. He need to go to St. Thomas" - Lennox

"Can't go. Plus Tara got a whole supply of medical shit for us at the shop."  
Lennox just stared at Half Sack like a deer in headlights at the news of Tig being shot at and that her boss Dr. Tara Knowles steals medical supplies for an auto body shop.

The ride over was silent which got Half Sack more jittery. He knew Happy would flip out if he found out Lennox was brought in to club business but Tig was dying and Tara wasn't there. Half Sack decided Lennox was the best chance Tig got.

Half Sack also prayed that the Killer was still out finishing up Tig's shooter so he could sneak Lennox into the club house with out the murderer knowing.

The van pulled up to TM and Half Sack ushered Lennox in.

"Lad the fuck took ya so long!"-Chibs was trying to figure out Tig's butt situation as Juice's finger was blocking the blood from spilling out more.

Chibs looked over and saw Lennox.

"SHITE. Ya brought her. Ya numb nut." - Chibs

"Hap can kill the prospect later. Nox get over here" -Gemma looked to Lennox.

Gemma was seated next to Tig holding his hand whisper calming words into the drunk man's ears.

Lennox walked over to Chibs assessing the situation.

"This is above me pay grade Doc." - Chibs let her know that this was out of his knowledge.

"I got it Chibs. Thank you." - Lennox pulled off her jacket and on the gloves Chibs fished out for her.

Lennox then slide over to where Chibs was standing looking at the bullet wound.

******  
Happy finished the job like always. Clean and painful.

He pulled out his burner and texted Juice

= The Doc there with Tig? = HAPPY

= The Doc's about to finish up. Looking good.= JUICE

He shut his phone and rode out of the murder scene.  
Before every night like habit he would ride by the house to make sure her ass was in the house and everything was locked. So like always he rode up a few houses down so she wouldn't hear his bike. He cut the engine and began walking over to the house. As he turned the corner he checked his watch. It was odd normally her lights would be out by now but the lights were on. Happy quickened his step towards the house. When he saw the door was slightly ajar Happy pulled his glock out of his pants and ran towards the door. He swung it open and the sound of nothing scared him.

For the first time he was in fact scared.

He walked past the living room and in to the kitchen where is saw a few dishes that need to be put away and a shattered plate on the floor. Happy turned around and sprinted up the stairs.

"Lennox!" - Happy

No answer

"LENNOX!" - Happy

No aswer

Happy looked through the whole house before pulling his phone out. Dialing the VP of Charming's number

"Nos is gone." - Happy

"Club House." -Jax only stated that and hung up. Jax and everyone else didn't know how the Killer would react if he came in knowing Lennox was at the Club House. Best he sees it for himself than letting the Killer plan out his murder while riding.

Happy on the other hand was seeing black and was pissed off that Jax would want him at the Club House and not send a few brothers here to the scene of the crime.

Happy rode hard and fast towards the club house and almost tossed his bike as he got off of it. Walking in everything was calm. Happy didn't like calm. Happy looked over and saw some people near Tig and his naked bum.

Then he saw Gemma walking over. Before she could speak Happy cut her off.  
"Tig?" - Happy

"Good. By the way.."-Gemma

"Where's Jax?" - Happy

Gemma pointed to the dorms. She knew Happy was in his state of single thoughts and she wasn't going to get in-between.

As Happy walked towards the dorms Amber swayed towards him.

"Hap. I'm sorry about this afternoon. I was just offering her a ride." - Amber linked her arms in his as she pushed her breasts up against him Happy didn't say anything but pulled his arm out as he continued walking toward's jax's room

"Hap." - Amber

"HAP!" - Amber said a little louder.

Happy looked over with a growel

"What."- Happy

Amber pushed her body towards Happy and slid her hand down his pants.

"I don't have time for this shit." - Happy shoved her off and began to walk again

Amber took a deep breath as if she had finally settled on an idea.

She reach up and grabbed his face and pushed her lips on to his. Her tongue slide in and she gave a small moan. As her right hand felt it's way down his body she rubbed on him as her hand turned the door knob behind Happy pushing him in.

Happy and Amber stumbled in to his room when he torn Amber off of him.

As he got the whore away his eyes saw Lennox sitting on the floor of HIS ROOM covered in blood. Lennox was looking up at Happy.

*******  
Few Minutes Before:

Tig had been patched up and finished.

Lennox was feeling a little dizzy as she came down from the sudden surprise visit from Half Sack.

"There's a bathroom at the end of the hallway. Why don't you wash up and I'll bring you some clothes." - Gemma softly moved Lennox over towards the dorm washroom area.

As Gemma watch Lennox slowly move away "Thanks. You saved him Doc." - Gemma spoke.

Lennox gave a small smile and continued walking.

"Lennox?" - Amber

Lennox turned over to the voice.

Amber was sitting at the bar dolled up.

"I knew it was you! Im was so scared Tiggy was going to die. You really did save his life you know."- Amber jumped off the stool

"Thank you." - Lennox

"You know the public bathroom here is super gross you'll catch some kind of STD." - Amber pulled Lennox towards one of the dorm rooms and pulled out a key from her chest opening it. Lennox didn't say much. She was tired and still in a bit of shock. And coming down from the rush of adrenaline

"I use this room often it should be fine for you to wash up in here. Way cleaner" - Amber gave a little push and closed the door behind Lennox.

As soon as the door closed Lennox fell to the floor. Her legs gave out on her and she just sat there for what seemed like a few minutes.

She wasn't thinking about anything. She was just in a daze staring out in to nothing. She looked down at herself. She was in her jammies covered in Tigs blood. She wasn't even in the right mind set to have taken the bloody gloves.

That when the door busted open and she saw Happy and Amber locked lips and all.

Lennox just stared at Happy. No anger no sadness she just looked at him blankly.

 **XOXO**

 **Hey guys~ Its been awhile but I am back**

 **I hope you liked this chapter and thank you for the support!**


End file.
